Uma Peça De Teatro
by Anginha
Summary: E se por um acaso Athena resolve, de uma hora para outra, que quer uma peça de teatro? E se ela chama uma maluca para ser diretora de peça? E se essa maluca sou eu? Como será que eles vão se livrar dessa? [para Pure Petit Cat]
1. Chapter 1

Uma peça de teatro

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

N/A.: Uma pequena homenagem pra minha miga Pure-Petit Cat!!!

Feliz niver pra vc moxa! 22 aninhus! Tá ficandu velha, rsrsrsrs :PPPP

Msm vc ñ pedido uma fic para o seu niver, eu iria fazer :D

Espero q essa coisa aki te agradade, pois essa idéia surgiu de repente, ok??

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Gênero: comédia / romance

Resumo: E se por um acaso Athena resolve, de uma hora para outra, que quer uma peça de teatro? E se ela chama uma maluca para ser diretora de peça? E se essa maluca sou eu? Como será que eles vão se livrar dessa? Melhor dizendo, de mim? AVISO: YAOI bem leve

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

E era mais um dia calmo no santuário

- ACORDEM SEUS PREGUIÇOSOS! EU TENHO UMA MISSÃO PRA VOCÊS! QUERO VOCÊS NA MINHA SALA EM QUIZE MINUTOS! E SEM ATRASOS! SE NÃO VOCÊS SOFRERÃO AS CONSEQÜENCIAS!

Er... Eu disse calmo? Bem, depois desse "pequeno e baixo" aviso, vamos ver o que aconteceu com os nossos queridos cavaleiros...

Casa de Áries

Mú, que estava tomando um banho para poder acabar de acordar, logo depois de ouvir o pequeno aviso da Saori, terminou de se enxaguar, verti uma roupa qualquer, pegou a escova de cabelo e saiu correndo escada acima, enquanto penteava o seu cabelo, completamente encharcado.

Casa de Touro

Aldebaran estava acabando de fazer a sua ultima panqueca quando ouviu o aviso dela. Com o susto, a sua última panqueca grudou no teto, pois bem na hora que ele levou o susto, ele tinha acabado de jogar a panqueca pra cima. Depois ele teria que dar um jeito de limpar isso, pois agora ele estava ouvindo os passos de Mu na escadaria de sua casa.

- Deba, vamos! Nós temos...

- VOCÊS TEM 13 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

- Ok, entendi... Vamos!

E lá se vão os dois escadaria a cima!

Casa de Gêmeos

Os dois que estavam dormindo em suas respectivas camas, simplesmente, deram um "pulinho" que foram parar a –no mínimo- 1 metro e meio do chão. Saga caiu de novo em sua cama, mas Kanon não teve a mesma sorte que o seu irmão. Caiu com tudo de bunda no chão. Com muito sacrifício eles se arrumaram e em 3 segundos depois que eles estavam prontos, aparece Mú e Aldebaran na entrada da casa de gêmeos.

- vamos! – disse Aldebaran, sem parar de correr.

- VOCÊS TÊM 11 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

Os gêmeos simplesmente concordaram com a cabeça e saíram correndo rumo a casa de câncer.

Casa de Câncer

Giulianno estava -literalmente- esparramando na cama. Quando ouviu o aviso levantou-se em um sobressalto e simplesmente disse:

- Cáspita! Mas ainda non son nem 8 horas da madrugada! Como ela tem coragem de acordar alguém nesse horário! C!

Giulianno se levanta, se olha no espelho, bagunça os seus cabelos -mais do que já estavam- coloca a primeira roupa que vê na frente e não da tempo para ele pensar em mais nada, pois já tem 4 pessoas que praticamente o saem arrastando casa acima ao ouvirem o pequeno aviso:

- VOCÊS TEM 9 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

Eles começam a correr muito mais rápido!

Casa de Leão

Aioria estava começando a esquentar o café da manhã, ouve o aviso e vai se trocar. Mal acabou de se trocar e arrumar os cabelos que já chegou praticamente uma maratona para o empurrar em direção a próxima casa...

- VOCÊS EM 8 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

- Será que ela não cansa de sempre falar a mesma coisa? – pergunta Aioria

- Acho que não... – responde um irritado mascara da morte.

Casa de Virgem

Shaka já estava acordado faz tempo, estava terminando a purificação de sua casa quando ouve o aviso. Ele resolve que é melhor ele descobrir o que a Saori quer antes que ela cause mais problemas. Logo depois que ele está totalmente arrumado, aparece na frente da sua casa a selva de pessoas que param por 5 segundos para gritar:

- SHAKA! VAI LOGO! – grita um Kanon desesperado

- Mas o que... – Shaka ia começar a falar, mas é interrompido por...:

- VOCÊS TÊM 7 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

- O que vocês estão esperando? Vamos logo! – fala Shaka já correndo na frete.

Casa de Libra

Nessa casa não tinha ninguém, pois Saori havia dado férias a Dohnko e ele voltou para os Cinco Picos Antigos.

Nessa casa, eles passam correndo:

- VOCÊS EM 6 MINUTOS PARA ESTAREM AQUI!

Casa de escorpião

Milo estava dormindo, mas ele estava tendo um sonho agitado. Mexia-se de um lado para outro. Até que ele ouve o aviso de Saori e simplesmente bate no teto e caiu de boca no chão, ficando com as pernas balançando no ar. Logo ali, bem abaixo da sua boca, ficaria uma marca bem roxa.

- Comecei bem o dia...!

Ele vai até a geladeira e pega gelo para colocar no local. Logo depois que ele coloca no local...

- Caramba! Isso tá muito frio!

Enquanto ele tentava se trocar e segurar o gelo no lugar em que era pra ficar, ele acabou com uma poça de água bem no meio do quarto. Ele acabou jogando o gelo fora.

- Acho melhor eu começar a ir...

Ele, simplesmente, escorrega na poça d'água e cai de costas no chão. Ele começa a se levantar...

- Apesar do tombo, eu tive sorte de não cair em cima da poça d'água.

- MILO! – grita Mácara da Morte.

- TO INDO!

Com muito custo, ele se levanta e chega onde os amigos estão...

- VOCÊS TÊM 5 MINUTOS PARA CHEGAREM AQUI!

- Pelo menos não temos que esperar pelo meu irmão... se não teríamos que esperar os 5 minutos que ainda temos... – disse Aioria

Todos concordam.

Casa de Sargitário

Aioros havia ido fazer um intercambio em outro país, por isso que ele não estava na casa de sargitário.

E eles passaram direto pela casa de sargitário...

- VOCÊS TÊM 4 MINUTOS PARA CHEGAREM AQUI!

Casa de Capricórnio

Shura estava parado, sem fazer nada, somente pensando na vida, quando leva um susto e cai da cadeira, logo após ouvir o aviso da Saori.

- Yo non acredito! O que aquela criança quer agora?

Ele se levanta e vai até as escadas que levam a casa de aquário esperar os seus amigos.

Depois de alguns minutos a maratona chega.

- VOCÊS TÊM 3 MINUTOS PARA CHEGAREM AQUI! SE APRESSEM!!! OU VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER DE TEREM NASCIDO!

E eles sobem rumo à próxima casa.

Casa de Aquário

Kamus estava tomando o seu chá, calmamente, quando ouve o aviso de Saori. Ele acaba de tomar o seu chá e vai colocar uma roupa decente.

Enquanto ele terminava de ajeitar os últimos detalhes, ele ouve:

- CUBO DE GELO!!! VAMOS LOGO!!!

- EU NÃO VOU AGORA! VÃO NA FRENTE!

Todos se olham espantados e resolvem não cotrariar...

- VOCÊS TÊM 2 MINUTOS PARA CHEGAREM AQUI! E NINGUEM AINDA CHEGOU! CADE VOCÊS SEUS IDIOTAS?

Casa de Peixes.

Afrodite estava tomando um relaxante banho na sua hidromassagem quando ouve o BERRO da Saori. Ele nem liga. Era do lado da casa dele, então...

Logo que sai do banho, ele fica com 10 minutos ainda! Ele anda até o seu guarda roupa e escolhe uma roupa não muito chamativa. Ele a veste e começa a subir a escadaria para o templo quando olha para trás e vê toda a turma chegando. Ele resolve esperá-los.

- VOCÊS TÊM 1 MINUTO PARA ESTAREM AQUI! E SÓ O KAMUS CHEGOU!

- KAMUS? – todos eles, com exceção do Afrodite, gritaram.

Logo quando eles chegam, Saori os manda entrar no templo. Logo depois que eles entram, ela vai procurar alguém.

- Ela tem uma missão pra vocês – diz Seiya, rindo muito da situação.

Quando eles estavam no salão, os cavaleiros de bronze também estavam lá.

- Vocês passaram no meio de uma tempestade? – pergunta Ikki com o seu inabalável sarcasmo.

Ai eles resolvem olhar para si mesmos, pois na correria, imaginem o que aconteceu com eles!

Mú, que estava com uma calça jeans e uma camisa roxa, estava completamente vermelho devido a corrida e completamente descabelado. Logo puxou a escova que estava no seu bolso e começou a pentear o cabelo.

Aldebaran, que estava com uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta de manga curta marrom, tentou enxugar o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto, mas mal conseguia.

Saga, que estava com uma calça jeans azul-escura e uma camiseta preta, estava com dificuldade para manter uma respiração compassada, fora que o seu cabelo já esteve em dias melhores.

Kanon não estava muito diferente do irmão... Estava com uma calça jeans azul-escura e uma camiseta cinza. Seu cabelo estava preso em um baixo rabo de cavalo, por isso que estava em melhor estado que o cabelo de Saga.

Máscara da Morte estava com uma bermuda laranja e uma camiseta vermelha... é claro que ele não estava chamando a atenção de todos os outros... de todos, ele era um dos que estavam pelo menos um pouco arrumados...

Aioria que estava com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga curta toda amassada, estava também com gel no cabelo... imaginem como ficou depois de ter subido todas aquelas escadas na velocidade da luz...

Shaka estava com o cabelo completamente desalinhado... ele estava com uma calça social azul-escura e uma camisa de manga comprida azul-clara.

Milo, apesar de estar com uma marca avermelhada embaixo da boca, estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta roxa com um dragão estampado em vermelho... seu cabelo estava um terror...

Shura estava também com uma bermuda jeans, mas estava com uma camiseta branca regata... seu cabelo não estava em m estado tão ruim. Não...

Camus estava impecavelmente impecável. (N/A.: aff! Da onde eu tirei isso?) Estava com uma calça social preta e sua camisa de manga curta da mesma cor sem nem um amassadinho...

Afrodite estava com uma calça social preta e uma camisa roxa, quase lilás,e também estava alinhado, não completamente, mas alinhado.

Nem ligando muito para o seu estado, Milo se virou para Camus e perguntou:

- Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Pela passagem que toda casa tem para chegar aqui – Camus respondeu como se fosse coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Todos de olharam como se em suas cabeças tivessem um par de orelhas de burro.

Nem tiveram tempo de falar mais nada, pois Saori já havia voltado, acompanhada de uma garota.

Todos estavam confusos, completamente!

- Sabe, faz tempo que eu estou querendo assistir a uma peça de teatro...

- E o que a gente tem a ver com isso? – pergunta Kanon

- Se você me deixar acabar de falar...

Não recebeu resposta...

- E com eu não posso sair desse santuário, vocês vão fazer uma peça para mim!

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?????!!!!!

- Boa sorte! – logo depois de dizer isso, Saga e mais metade dos cavaleiros se viraram para ir embora quando ouvem um pequeno aviso:

- O primeiro que colocar os pés pra fora daqui, sem a minha permissão, será isolado em uma ilha, sem contato com o resto do mundo!

Em menos de meio segundo, eles já estavam de volta aos lugares que estavam antes.

- Melhor assim!

- ¬¬'

- Todos irão participar do teatro, Saori? – pergunta Mú.

- Não, Mú. Será decidido através de um sorteio quem fará os 6 papéis da história. Os demais apenas montaram o cenário e assistiram a peça.

- E que história será encenada, Saori? – pergunta Milo

- Estava pensando... acho que Cachinhos de ouro.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?????!!!!!

- Mais Saori... – começou Aioria.

- Sem mais nem menos! Eu quero que seja essa história e ponto final!

- E quem irá dirigir essa peça? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Que pergunta! É claro que a mais responsável, a mais inteligente e a mais competente para isso.

- Resumindo, você. – diz Aldebaran.

- Agradeço o elogio, mas não sou eu. É ela. – quando ela termina de falar, ela aponta para uma garota que estava ao lado dela.

Não precisa nem falar que os cavaleiros nem se lembravam mais dela.

- Ohayo gozaimasu (1)... – cumprimenta a garota

- Onamaewa? (2) – pergunta Camus.

- Bianca desu (3) – responde a garota.

- Tá. Tá.Tá! Agora que vocês já se conhecem, vamos ao sorteio.

Todos engolem em seco.

Seiya chega carregando um saquinho com alguns papéis dentro.

- Aqui dentro estão os nomes de todos vocês. – Saori agita o saquinho e tira o primeiro nome:

- MILO!

- NÃÃÃOO! - com aquela cara de "o-que-eu-fiz-para-merecer-esse-castigo?"

- próximo nome!

- GLUP!

- AFRODITE

- Fazer o quê, né? – com uma cara conformada

- MÚ!

- hun! – pensando sore algumas possibilidades

- MÁSCARA DA MORTE!

- Cáspita! – morrendo de raiva!

- CAMUS!

- ¬¬ - com cara de "sempre-te-defendi-mas-agora-eu-quero-e-vou-te-matar!"

- E o último sorteado é... SHAKA!

- AFF! – cara de "será-que-eu-posso-te-tirar-todos-os-sentidos?!!"

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

(1) Bom Dia

(2) Qual o seu nome?

(3) É Bianca.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Pure-Petit, eu ai fazer one-shot, mas como surgiu mais uma idéia na minha cabeça, considere um presente prolongado

Eu prometo que amanhã eu coloco o próximo capítulo, tá?

Beijinhos

PS: eu revirei a minha apostila de nihongo todinha... eu escrevi certo? Espero que sim

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

para mais alguém que ler issu daki: faça uma maluka feliz mandando reviews pra ela


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A.:_

_Eu sei q eu devia ter colokdo o outro capítulo no dia seguinte, mas q culpa eu tenho se eu tive q sair?_

_E q depois minha vida tá toda corrida pq tá perto do natal?_

_Eita! Nem prometendo eu consigo comprir!!!_

_Desculpem!!!_

_Issu me lembra uma coisa:_

_Feliz natal a td mundo!!!_

_Eu vou fazer o possível pra colocar o próximo cap antes do ano novo, ok?_

_É só isso!_

_Bjoks_


	3. Chapter 3

Uma Peça De Teatro

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Gênero: comédia / romance

Shipper: Mask X Dite, Kamyu X Miluxo e Múzito X Shakito

Resumo: E se por um acaso Athena resolve, de uma hora para outra, que quer uma peça de teatro? E se ela chama uma maluca para ser diretora de peça? E se essa maluca sou eu? Como será que eles vão se livrar dessa? Melhor dizendo, de mim? AVISO: YAOI bem leve

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

- Todos estão dispensados – diz Saori

Todos já estão saindo do templo quando ouvem o resto da frase...

- Quem vai estar na peça... – todos os seis gelam enquanto os outros soltam um suspiro aliviado – fiquem para decidirem quais serão os papéis de vocês. Os outros SUMAM DAQUI!

Em menos de 1 segundo, todos os outros já tinha saído, deixando apenas as 6 "vitimas", a Saori e a diretora da peça.

- Com licença, vou deixar vocês a sós... – e Saori sai de fininho.

Fica um silêncio incomodo até que a diretora resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Er... alguém tem algum papel que gostaria de fazer?

Todos se entreolham e Milo ia falar alguma coisa quando é interrompido por Camus.

- Nessa peça, por acaso, vai ter narrador?

- Sim.

- Ótimo então eu gostaria de ser o narrador. – afirma Camus.

- Certo... e qual é o seu nome? – pergunta a diretora completamente sem jeito

Todos, literalmente, junto com a diretora, ficam com as famosas gotinhas na cabeça.

- Camus... – responde já totalmente recomposto, o Camus.

A diretora anota alguma coisa em uma prancheta.

- Ei! Isso não é justo! Só o Camus que vai se safar?!?! – pergunta um indignado Milo, finalmente percebendo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Eu perguntei se alguém tinha preferência por algum papel... o senhor podia ter manifestado antes ¬¬'

- hahahahahahahahahahahaha – todos até mesmo o Camus estavam rindo da cara do Milo por 2 motivos:

1º Pela cara que ele fez quando ficou sem resposta.

2º por ter sido chamado de **_senhor!_**

E a coitadinha da diretora fica sem entender nada!

- olha aqui **_senhora_** diretora – começou Milo.

- Se for assim, me chame de _senhorita_, por favor

Todos abafam mais risadas.

Milo roda os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

- Senhorita Banca... – ela ia interrompê-lo de novo, mas ele foi mais rápido – primeiro: me chame de Milo. Eu não sou velho! – ela ia interromper de novo quando ele continuou – segundo: eu realmente _odeio_ quando me interrompem enquanto eu estou falando – ela simplesmente balança a cabeça e recua um passo – e terceiro...

Milo faz uma cara de pensativo e todos olham curiosos para ele, pois ele ainda não completou a frase.

- E... – insistiu Mú

- E não tem terceiro, hehehehe – riu sem graça.

- Então por que você disse que tinha? – perguntou um bravo Máscara da Morte.

- Por que eu pensei que tinha, oras! – e já dava pra ver faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois quando...

- Posso falar agora? – perguntou a diretora.

Eles pareceram voltar à realidade e voltaram a sua atenção a ela.

- Obrigada. E pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou chamar o sen... Milo de senhor de novo se ele não me chamar de Banca de novo.

- E o seu nome não é esse? – pergunta Milo.

- Não. O nome dela é Bianca! – respondeu Afrodite.

- Ah tá! E qual a diferença? – pergunta Milo.

- Eu realmente vou ignorar esse comentário! – disse a diretora.

- Se acalme diretora. Não vale a pena se estressar com ele. Ele é sempre assim – tentou consolar o Shaka.

- É isso aí! Vamos voltar ao que interessa! – disse Mú.

- E o que interessa, Mú? – perguntou Máscara da Morte

- Oras! Os papéis da peça! O que mais seria? – respondeu Afrodite.

E no segundo seguinte, estava uma confusão com todo mundo falando uma coisa e um blá, blá blá...

- CHEGA!!!

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

E aí está mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

To com um bloqueio!!!

Essa fic vai ser atualizada a cada duas semanas... se eu não tiver um bloqueio mais forte que esse eu atualizo

Antes que eu esqueça: a história da cachinhos de ouro vai ter umas modificações.

Eu aceito sugestões para os papéis!! E o Kamus não vai ser o narrador se vcs não quiserem tá!!!

_Agora, respondendo as reviews:_

**_Deby Gomes: _**realmente... tudo acontece com eles!!! Oba!!! Quando estiver pronta me avise q eu vou lá ler sim!!! E desculpe pela demora do segundo capitulo! Obrigada pela review! bjos

**_Kaoru002: _**fico realmente mto contente que você gostou dela- Vc realmente acha essa fic engraçada? Nossa! Eu acho ela tão sem graça rasga rascunho da fic a peça vc vai descobrir... mas não esqueça que ainda tem os ensaios Anginha tá falando demais!!! desculpe a demora do cap, mas ele tá ai, espero que goste! Obrigada pela review! Bjoks.

**_Pure-_Petit Cat:** tá td bm fico felix que vc tenha gostado do primeiro cap e quanto a parte em japonês... pelo menos a Sensei não pode dizer que eu não decoro nada!!! ela não precisa saber que eu revirei a apostila P esqueceu metade dos kanjis??? Ixii! Eu nem possu te ajudar pq eu ainda to na parte de katakana X.X desculpa pelo outro cap... mas esse tá aqui!!! Espero que você goste bjinhus

E continuem fazendo uma maluca feliz deixando reviews

Bjos e Feliz ano novo


End file.
